


I Know What Must Be Done

by DarknessRises



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Gay Rights, John's Inner Monologue, M/M, One Shot, Xander Lee doesn't autofill as a tag yet and we need to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessRises/pseuds/DarknessRises
Summary: Let them kiss you cowards. This would have been the time to do it!
Relationships: General McNamara/Xander Lee, John McNamara/Xander Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	I Know What Must Be Done

"Mr. President, you have to remain calm," General McNamara said into the coms.

"John?! I can't hear-" The rest of Howard's statement was drowned out by static. That couldn't be right. No, it wasn't right. Xander had assured him that none of the ambient flux in the Black-and-White could possibly sever the connection. Unless...

"Mr. President. Howie!" Xander looked to the General in confusion. "We're losing him."

This wasn't an act of random chance. This was deliberate. Sabotage. But Wiggly himself, as powerful as he was, wouldn't know how to tamper with PEIP's technology.

_Wilbur_

John put an arm on the physicist's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Xander, I know what must be done."

He pulled the man into a kiss, willing himself not to tear up. He needed to answer the call, to fight the monster only he could fight. John broke the kiss and ran to the pulsating portal. There was no time for a suit.

"No John! Don't go in there!"

Xander's voice faded behind him as he fell into nothingness. For a brief moment, there was only the endless blackness that the president described, but the general reached out with his mind, reached for the white to ground him. 

He heard a pained scream, then several figures came into focus. Howard Goodman in his suit, surrounded by a group of sinister Sniggles with Wiggly himself looming over him. And in front of that, the most terrifying sight of all.

_Colonel Wilbur "Wiley" Cross_

"ENOUGH" John boomed.

All eyes turned to him.

"John!" The president cried in relief.

"**You!**" Uncle Wiley growled.

"Your minions may do me no harm Wiggly, for I come to them with a blade of truth. Begone!" He sliced him hand down, sending the Sniggles scattering.

"Sorry John, I fucked it up."

_No, Mr. President, I did. I should have known._

"Don't worry Mr. President. Let's get you out of here."

Wiley glared at the duo, but didn't dare approach. "You're too late John! Wiggly's prophet has been chosen, and as soon as she has a doll, she will bring about Wiggly's birth!"

In that moment, John knew they could win, for Wiley's eyes were filled with hatred and greed. But there's something you should hurry up and know about General John McNamara of the United States military, special unit PEIP; he believes in a higher law than any institution can decree, and that is the universal truth of love and the strength of the human heart. 

There was no love left in Wiley's heart, but John knew that the love he and Xander shared would guide him through this hell.

"You must go Mr. President," he commanded. "Go now."

"What about you?"

"Return is no longer an option for me sir. Without a suit, my body has already begun to dematerialize. My spirit will be absorbed into the Black-And-White. I'll do what I can from here." He saluted. "It's been an honor to serve."

And so the president left and John smiled to himself. He thought of Xander and felt his heart fortify, even as the rest of his body dissolved into the psychic energy, like salt in water.

_My spirit lives on in you, my love_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 95% certain Wilbur Cross is Wiley, but I headcanon/hypothesize that Wiley was also John's uncle/surrogate uncle.
> 
> Also, I'm not actually mad they didn't kiss in the play, I just really wanted them too.


End file.
